


Burning Love

by StarkPanda



Series: Bound [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Soul Mates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPanda/pseuds/StarkPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's skin doesn't fit. Part 3 of Bound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Love

Jim was broken.

Not in the way a lot of people meant broken. Not with a thousand yard stare, or flashbacks or flinches caused by unexpected noises and touches. Jim was broken in a howling way, all twisted around inside and folded up within his too small body with wrists like bird bones.

He'd always felt that he should be bigger, broader, that his skin is too tight to possibly belong to him, and it is only when he killed Carl Powers that he felt comfortable for the first time in his life.

After that, anytime he crushed an animal's skull beneath his shoes, or lit a fire, or stole things from the local shop, for a second, he'd feel such relief, so suddenly one with his body, that it was almost like a hit. He'd tried that too of course, but drugs seemed to only make the disconnect even worse, no matter which drug he tried.

There wasn't a drug problem in his home town these days. No dealers.

By the time he was nineteen, he'd nearly managed to accept that things weren't changing. He'd been at university for a whole year and even the change in location from his tiny home in the countryside to London hadn't been enough to settle him in his skin. 

But then he'd been stealing some chemicals from the science labs.

But then, there had been Seb.


End file.
